Moonshine
by Gingerstar14
Summary: Warrior cat drabbles, some depressing, scary, about love or hate. Kinda random! Complete
1. Who would care?

**Moonshine **

**Warriors Drabbles **

**Part 1-Who could care?**

**_Gingerstar14: Don't know where the title came from, I started this cause I can do it whenever I got writers block with my other fics!! _**

**_Tell me if I'm good at drabbles or not, many of them will be shorter than this. _**

**_Man, depressing. Should I do another drabble with Darkclaw, about when he was the prisioner with BloodClan?_**

* * *

The two great warriors had battled to the death, now ThunderClan's hero lay on the ground, eyes half closed, just waiting for that last breath, when his beloved Silverleaf would descend from to ground and take him to peace.

The huge black tom circled around him, red eyes slits of fury. "You had a mate and kits, Eaglefleck. You had a loving mother and father. Brothers, and a Clan."

Eaglefleck looked up weakly, not caring about that now; the earth was dimmed from the falling night, and already his eyes were becoming glassy, the world as he'd known fading from his vision, replaced by stars, shimmering in the distance of his sight. "Dark-" His voice cracked, blood streaming form his nose, "Darkclaw, what?"

Darkclaw paced more slowly, weak from all the blood he'd lost. Eventually sitting down by his enemy's side. Finally, Finally, Eaglefleck knew, what he'd thought all the while; even evil cats had a heart, and Darkclaw's was about to show.

"When I was born, my mother hated me. Father left for Death Forest knows what. Mother abused me, made me work and slave for my sisters. She never gave a thought to me, for, who could love the poor, black kitten that just got underpaw. Mostly, that's where my scars and limp came from, not from the many battles I'd fought." Eaglefleck looked up at him, pain in his eyes, not for Darkclaw, but his wounds stung, and he was so close to the peace that came just across the border of death.

"When my father returned, you'd never known the pain when he hated me and sent me-just me-away, abandoned me, before I was barely weaned. I found a group of cats who'd take me in. Rogues, they were. I respected and even maybe loved their leader, Scarstar. He was great. But he never liked me that much. When he admitted that, I was so upset I ran away.

"But I came back, for Scarstar was my only hope. I was a full-fledged warrior by then, if scrawny still," That was hard to believe. Darkclaw was the most fearsome warrior in the forest, with muscles like rocks. "But then, he treated me worse than Mother, and I was their prisioner. Eventually, after endless torture, he let me become part of their 'Clan'.

"So then it was. I lived with them, but now in fear. Scarstar died in a battle raiding Goldenstar in ThunderClan, but...you were a kit then. Gorestar took over, and he liked me-that was part of the reason he was the one forced to torture me. Eventually I became deputy of this BloodClan, Gorestar called it. But with no nine lives, leaders don't live long. I was going to become leader, but no!"

Darkclaw paused and Eaglefleck's rasping cough filled the air. He wasn't much listening, but it would help, knowing that before he died, he helped his bitter enemy let out what he'd kept inside for perhaps too long.

"Fallenhope took over, attacked me, and almost killed me. So I had to leave BloodClan. You know the rest-I'd taken it to deafeat you and ThunderClan. I hated everything, and ThunderClan was far to great off for me." Darkclaw bowed his head in shame.

"Why do you tell me this?" Eaglefleck asked.

"You're going to die anyway!" Darkclaw roared. He leaped up and slit his thoat. The ginger tom's green eyes glazed comepletely over, and an eirie peace settled over him. His pelt grew cold, as cold as Darkclaw's red eyes. Getting to his feet, he padded off toward the lake, leaving the great warrior's body laying there on the border between WindClan and ThunderClan.


	2. Never Belonging

**Moonshine **

**Warriors Drabbles **

**Part 2-To never belong.**

**_Gingerstar14: Since I finished Ashfur's Revenge and only have Brambleclaw's son, (since the other two are on hiatus) I'm doing another chappie._**

* * *

Rainflash knew his Clan wouldn't care.

He left, that night, padding across the Twolegplace.

GrassClan hated him. He was a burden.

Nothing went right, ever.

"You're a lousy apprentice"

"What's wrong, Rain_flush_?"

"Ha ha! he got lost on his own territory!"

"I long to have freedom, that's what!" Was his only defence.

GrassClan hated him. LakeClan, SandClan and DarkClan hated him.

Even SkyClan hated him.

Rainflash didn't belong.

So he left.


	3. On Starwarrior Just like Comet

**Moonshine **

**Warriors Drabbles **

**Part 3-On, Starwarrior Just like Comet.**

**_Gingerstar14: Yay, I decided to update... Ama-chan13 is the only one who reviewed, so thanks!! :)_**

* * *

Starclaw never seemed to belong, well, ever. Not in a bad way. He just longed for something new.

Everyday, the same thing. Thunderstorm would send out a dawn patrol. A hunting patrol.

Then, at sunhigh, they'd eat. More patrols, no action. Starclaw should be thankful that there was finally peace between PearlClan and CaveClan.

CaveClan was nothing but trouble. So, Starclaw set off at night. He whispered into his mother's ear, "Spottedflower, I love you. Don't come looking, I'll already be gone." He gazed at her for a moment, then set off across the forest.

As he did, he hummed, then sang. It was what his grandfather Cometstar's mother sang to him when he was traveling-back when he was still Comet the Traveler.

"Sun don't set in the morning, sun don't set in the morning Comet, sun don't set in the morning, light shines round the world! Pad on, pad on Comet pad on, pad on Comet, light shines round the world!"

It was a nice song, and as the sun rose, it gave him new hope. He hoped, yes someday he'd belong. He knew it. Just like Comet the Taveler.


	4. Why didn't you tell me?

**Moonshine **

**Warriors Drabbles **

**Part 4-Why didn't you tell me?**

**_Gingerstar14: Man...writing this ruined my happy atitude._**

**_Oh yea, and this takes place before Sunstar, leader before Bluestar...so...it's in the past not future._**

* * *

The big black tom padded through the undergrowth, blinking as the warm sunlight shone on his pelt. He shook his head and turned toward the shadows, growling in his throat.

ThunderClan territory was nearby, and he scented a patrol. He paused and waited as they padded forward, growling. The first was a dark brown tom, and two ginger-and-black patched she-cats.

"Who are you?" The tom asked. His amber eyes glowed and he took a few paces forward menacingly. The black tom was not daunted.

"You want my name? Scar." His voice was cold and hard. He had a dislike for Clan cats since his mate, Fernheart from ThunderClan had stopped meeting him, never once coming. Seasons later, he roamed the outskits, taking his hate out on all things.

"No Clan?" The dark brown tom asked, lashing his tail.

One of the ginger she-cat murmured, "Rippedfur, this isn't a good idea." She looked worried.

"Nonsence, Sunpelt. You and Gingerfur stay back, and I'll handle this. He's to close for my liking." Rippedfur padded forward, eyes narrowed.

Scar yawned. "Want a fight, little kits?" He bunched his muscles and sprang, knocking Rippedfur off his feet. Rippedfur yowled at feeling claws rake down his back, and teeth in his ear. He flipped around, kicking with his back legs.

Scar reared backward, but Sunpelt leaped onto his back, knocking him backwards. Instantly, all the warriors were on top of him. Unknown to him who it was, Scar took a huge bite of ginger fur and chomped through it.

His teeth met blood and bone. Laughing, he roared, "You can't defeat me!" The three cats watched as Gingerfur died, blood pouring from her thoat as her life poured out of her.

Furious, the two other Clan cats leaped onto Scar, bowling him over. Scar's head struck a rock, and he fell sideways, panting. Rippedfur was about to lunge, but he slipped on blood and fell.

Scar took the advantage and jumped forward, but Sunpelt got in the way. He slammed down on her, breaking her neck. As Rippedfur faced his enemy that had killed his sisters, a look of pure hatred came over him and he leaped.

Scar dodged and as he was about to slam onto Rippedfur a voice called, "Rippedfur, Sunpelt, Gingerfur!" A deep ginger shep-cat padded out of the braken and Scar stared. It was Fernheart.

She stoot still, eyes wide with disbelief. "Do you know these cats?" He asked.

Fernheart growled, "You should." He eyes were like fire, and Scar had to turn away as she announced, "They are your kits."

"You never told me?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Scar roared. He never let Fernheart the chance to explain. He leaped over and with one slash, ripped her open from tail to neck.

Rippedfur stared, then scrambled to his feet and took off. Scar glared after him, pain, hate and fury in his eyes.

Then he let his mate and kits laying in the dust, and padded off, never returning.


	5. Forever

**Moonshine **

**Warriors Drabbles **

**Part 4-Forever**

**_Gingerstar14: Finally one that's not depressing...but I guess it is in a way._**

* * *

Moonfur padded out from the trees into the warm, crisp grass shoulder-high. Three kits followed, one by one.

Moonfur turned proudly to his kits. "Pinekit, Sapkit, Treekit, this is where I appealed to your mother. I asked her if she'd be my mate. She accepted." His eyes were pools of longing, and Pinekit broke the silence.

"What was she like?"

Moonfur turned and gazed at his son. "She was just wonderful. It was too bad though. She raised Fernclaw and Misteyes well." The light grey tom meowed.

Pinekit looked around. "Why did you choose this place?"

"I know that, mousebrain!" Sapkit squeaked. "It's a nice place. I'd like to play."

"Go on," Moonfur meowed. Sapkit, Treekit and Pinekit tumbled forward, so tiny they only made the grass sway. "Don't go into the shadows or close to the trees!" Their father called.

He watched as his kits played games. They tumbled about. If only Featherfur hadn't thought she had to chase those dogs...maybe the twoleg wouldn't have shot at her.

But it was over, and Moonfur had to take care of these kits, even if Dreamflower suckled them. He was the father.

The three kits played until it was dark, then followed Moonfur home.

He'd explained many times about StarClan and how they watch over the Clans.

Before he left them in the care of Dreamflower, Sapkit asked, "How long will Mother watch us, and love us in StarClan?"

Moonfur thought for a moment, then nuzzled him. "Forever."


	6. The best thing

**Moonshine **

**Warriors Drabbles **

**Part 5-The best thing**

**_Gingerstar14: Not depressing!! _**

**_Oh yea, and this is kinda credit to FireClanleader_**

* * *

The dark grey tom with amber-yellow eyes approached his girlfriend.

"Sunflash, your the best thing that's ever happened to me!" He exclaimed.

"You havn't had a lot of good things happen to you then, Owleyes."

The brown tabby with a yellow muzzle replied.


	7. No Life

**Moonshine **

**Warriors Drabbles **

**Part 6-No Life**

**_Gingerstar14: Well, I don't have much of a comment. _**

**_But, I did kinda get this idea from the Lion King 2. _**

**_(_**

* * *

Mountainclaw sat upright and tried to look proud. His younger sister Breezetail rolled her eyes.

They were both sitting in the den they called home, waiting for Stormblade, their mother to return.

"She doesn't care, Mountainclaw." Breezetail growled, not looking up from the prey she was cruching.

Mountainclaw swished his tail. "she will!"

He always put all his energy into pleasing his never-satisfied mother.

Breezetail never seemed to care and was always doing better than him, but she seemed deaf to any praise. She always just wanted to do what she wanted to do, and didn't care about anyones opinion- good or bad.

Mountainclaw straightened up and twitched his tail as Stormblade entered. "Mother! I killed a whole fox for your dinner!"

Stormblade flicked her cold eyes on him. "Fox," Her voice was hard. "Fox, cannot be a meal."

Mountainclaw looked nervous as she strode forward. "Unless you are starved." She spoke slowly, her teeth gritted.

Stormblade thrust her nose into Mountainclaw's face. "Are we starved?!"

Mountainclaw flinched. "I-I at least killed it by myself." He meowed quietly.

"Apprentice stuff. Breezetail could get a badger."

Breezetail looked up at her name, then finished up her rabbit. Stormblade strode to the back of the den and disappeared into her bedchamber.

Mountainclaw's expression darkened. "Always trying to please."

Breezetail looked up.

"Always trying to be good. Always trying to make her happy."

Mountainclaw didn't sound like himself. "Always failing." He padded off to his own bedchamber, calling over to shoulder to Breezetail. "This is no life."


	8. The Lost Desire to Live

**Moonshine **

**Warriors Drabbles **

**Part 7-The Lost Desire to Live**

**_Gingerstar14: This is based off my first warriors story I made. (Not on Fanfiction)_**

* * *

The night was cool and starry. Gingerstar sat in her nest, lean and powerful beside the small black tom with her.

The tom looked up at her. "Gingerstar, is something bothering you?" Gingerstar was not a cat that was quiet that often.

"No, Coalheart. Thank you for the fresh-kill. I want to be alone for a while." Her voice was slow and steady, though choked with greif.

Coalheart rose to his paws and slowly padded out.

Gingerstar stared after him, her ginger pelt dull from what it used to be.

She had lost everything. Her brother killed her mother, her father and her brother were dead now. Her only sister was dead.

She had a mate from a different Clan - she fell in love with the ShadowClan leader! He was dead.

One by one her kits died. First Sunnypelt. Then Briartail got smashed by a tree. Her favorite daughter Littletail got hit by a monster on the thunderpath- and Gingerstar had lost her first life for nothing.

And all she had left was Stormtail. StarClan had to let him die with Blackcough. Her second mate Brackenclaw was murdered, and all her second litter of kits died but one- who died soon after apprenticment.

Gingerstar had lost the desire to live. Only one thing, and one thing only kept her going.

The ability to lead her Clan. Other than that, she couldn't wait to join StarClan.


	9. Return

**Moonshine **

**Warriors Drabbles **

**Part 8-Return**

**_Gingerstar14: This one isn't the least bit depressing! Thats a first! _**

**_lol _**

**_I know it's confusing but it's supposed to be._**

* * *

Stormclaw was laying in the center of the camp, his eyes at his paws.

He had no duties to attend to, since he hadn't been on the dawn patrol, which had left moments ago.

The day was just begining, but Stormclaw wasn't that happy.

Exacly today, it was twelve moons since-

He didn't want to think about. Stormclaw had given up hope.

"Stormclaw! Want to hunt?" A brown tabby tom called.

"Sure, Greenfur." He rose to his paws and drearily padded over to his friend. They set off though the thorn tunnel.

Neither cat said much. "Want to hunt by the WindClan border?" Greenfur broke the silence.

"Sure." Both cats headed to WindClan.

When they arrived, Greenfur began stalking a vole, but Stormclaw was distracted.

A light feathery shape was walking toward him. He stared off onto the moor until it reached him.

His jaw hung open with shock. "Leafsong!"

The grey-silver she-cat ran to him, nuzzling his cheek. "Stormclaw, I told you I'd return!" Her voice was silky.

"You came."

"Yes."

Stormclaw could do nothing but purr.


End file.
